


Lights Out

by PrincessEvaOfTheZone



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cop!Misaki, Dorks in Love, M/M, Prison Sex, Prisoner!Saruhiko, and in prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEvaOfTheZone/pseuds/PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: At age 20, his life was now ruined. No way to live a normal life with a criminal record on his back.At age 20, Fushimi Saruhiko has been sentenced to prison for 5 years. With a past cast in shadows and a future, that seems to offer nothing, the young man has fallen into shady business and gotten himself behind bars. And with his looks, it doesn't seem to be a good experience. But when 'lights out' has been called, a pair of caramel eyes seem to stare at him from the dark.Is this cop stalking him, laughing in his face, or something more? And will he ever be on the other side of this cage he now called home, or is someone pulling the strings, for him to never see the sun again?Can love be born and survive behind bars?ON HIATUS!





	Lights Out

_He fucked up. He really, really had fucked up._

No better time and place to think, than the back of the van, that was now transporting him to the place, where he was going to be staying for the next 5 years of his already miserable life. Tokyo Prison. Yup, a mayor fuck up. Neck deep in shit. The old, rusty van that seemed to smell of death and forever embedded body odor, shook and groaned as it drove down the road full of holes towards the large, gray building fenced off with barbwire. Fushimi spent his last minutes of freedom fiddling with his PDA, which would definitely be confiscated along with his knife harness and other..personal stuff..Laying on his back, a hand propping up his head from the cold, hard bench, Saruhiko went over every piece of information in the device, locking some things, some deleting, and at the end putting up 3 different security measures, so no curious eyes would be able to snoop. As he was putting it in his pocket, the car hit a pothole and threw him down from the bench onto the floor with a hard bang.

''S-sorry about that!'' A nervous voice from drivers seat trembled out, as if expecting the new prisoner to decapitate him for the small mistake. Not in the mood to be pissed off, Saruhiko just rubbed a hand over the back of his head, and sent the front mirror a glare.

''It's nothing.'' He groaned with a click of his tongue, a habit he had picked up, that seemed to be a reason for people to hate him even more.

The driver seemed to relax, fixing his glasses, that had slipped down his nose. The sound of an old gate opening seemed to pull Fushimi back into the reality. He raised his eyes and looked out of the front window, spotting two guards in royal blue uniforms and hats, equipped with guns and batons on hand, standing in front of the main entrance. The driver exited the car and gestured for the two to come up. After a moment, the back doors of the van sprung open, revealing the two guards and the driver ushering him out, handcuffs at ready. With a long sigh, Saruhiko blew the hair falling in his eyes back and heaved himself out, only to be grabbed not so gently, his hands locked behind his back in the restraints.

_As if he was that kind of prisoner. But it seemed nobody cared. Anyone, that was doomed to this place, no matter how long and for what, was deemed scum, and was to be treated like one._

He was pushed forward, and with a small glare he started to walk, the three men right behind him. The huge metal doors opened, revealing a long, cold hallway. The sounds of his footsteps seemed to echo and mock him in silence.

_See, what did you expect? You are just a loser, a nobody, and this is where nobodies eventually come to..._

Walking through another door led them into a lobby, illuminated by a twitching lamp, that was about to go out, worn out chairs and a couch, a vending machine, that held what seemed like long ago expired food, and a small cubicle, windowed off, a young woman with her hair pinned to the back of her head in ponytails and a huge chest, sitting on the other side, typing on her computer. Noticing the newcomers, the woman raised her head to look at them, raising a brow in question.

''Today's arrival?'' She asked the three men at once. The shy driver nodded sharply, and the woman rose to her feet, exiting the cubicle and a few seconds later opening a door at the side of the room, which Saruhiko had not spotted. ''Come with me.'' The woman said professionally, waiting for the young man to follow her. Once they had passed the door, in front of him now stood a blank room with a camera and a background for height measurement and mugshots. A table with papers and pens scattered on it, with two chairs sat at the corner of the room. He was released from his handcuffs temporarily , the guards now standing in front of any of the available exits, if he had any funny business and tried to run. The woman then approached him, handing a black sign, filled with his ID number, the date of his arrest, last name and first name. He was walked over towards the middle of the background, right in front of the camera, a young man with a hoodie and blond hair covering one of his eyes taking his picture from the front and side profile.

After that was done, he was lead to the the table to fill out his form, since his family, if he even could call 'those' people that, weren't able to do so. He wrote down his personal info, and was checked by a doctor for the medical part of it. When the question for money came, he had to fill in his private savings account, that was meant for starting a better life, but alas, money was needed even in this hell hole of a place, for any needed essentials like clothes and hygiene. The entered amount of money would be transfered from his account into the prisoners card, to spend it in the small store of the facility. Once his form was finished, Fushimi gasped, as he was pushed forwards with a rather harsh shove, and he was lead out of the room, walking down another corridor. They reached a smaller room this time, a part of it being covered with a curtain, which was attached to a metal detector for any unauthorized items. Next to it, at a desk sat a man with baseball cap, dressed in his uniform, but seeming casual. 

Once he spotted Saruhiko, he rose and walked to stand in front of him.

''Arms up.'' With an eye-roll, the prisoner raised his hands like the wings of an airplane, while he was patted all over, getting lighter with each second, as he was freed from his knife harness, his various work phones and his main PDA, before being pushed through the detector. ''Your uniform and shoes are on the other side of the curtain. Hurry up and change.'' The man that had freed him from his stuff said, before sitting back in his chair. Pulling the curtain closed, Fushimi started to pull off his clothes, changing them for a plain wife beater, and ugly orange jumpsuit and shaggy black converse, that looked like they would fall apart, if you pulled them too tight. An elastic band sat under the shoes, and shrugging his shoulders, Saruhiko pulled his messy dark hair in a ponytail and secured it with the band. Finished, he was taken by the guards again, handcuffed once again. 

''Before you leave, you may need to edit his weight, I removed almost 2 pounds off of this guy.'' The man at the desk sputtered, and as they left the room, Saruhiko saw the woman change the information in his form, before putting it back in her folder she carried under her arm. The group soon reached the end of the hallway, facing a staircase, which led up. Reaching the top, there was a door, that led to the main room filled with cells. There were dozens of them, some filled, some occupied, lined in a circle, with long corridors that were connected with small staircases, that led down into a work out area. As he was about to be lead to his cell, a tall, regal man approached them.

''Awashima-san, you may pass the new prisoner over to me. I shall lead him to his room myself.'' The man said with a smile, that seemed to freak Fushimi out, but the woman, Awashima, just bowed politely and handed the bespectacled man the folder, before turning in her heel and leaving from where they had all came from, the guard following right after her. Saruhiko's attention was brought to the man, as the bands of the folder snapped shut, the man now holding his form in his hands, fixing his glasses before starting to read.

''Fushimi Saruhiko, born November 7, Scorpio. A degree in law. Sentence to 5 years for hazardous hacking of personal information and the contributor in a crime against hacking a high standing CEO. Seems you have been let off with a small time. But you're not only known as a criminal, you have a reputation of a genius hacker, your work described as impressive. In my eyes, you are a person worth keeping an eye out, after your release.'' 

Shock, confusion and surprise mixed into one emotion, that was now displayed on Saruhiko's face, at what the man had said to him. _He thought his computing work was impressive?_

They hadn't noticed that they had reached Fushimi's assigned cell, which he was not sharing with anyone, for the time being. 

''Ah, here we are. Your bedding essential are in the drawers of the desk, you may purchase book if you wish as. Mail days are Thursdays, so if you wish to send anything, this is the day to do so. You may now make your choice of bunk, and right behind that door is a bathroom. Your schedule is placed on your desk, so please try to learn it, for it will not be handed out again. If you ever need anything, please be sure to not make a huge trouble and ask for me or my subordinates. Oh, almost forgot.''

The man produced a key from his pocket, opening the handcuffs and without force, placed him inside his cell.

''By the way, you may address me as Reishi Munakata, the director of this facility. Enjoy your stay.'' And with a dumb smile, the man was gone.

Flopping down on the bottom bunk, Saruhiko ran a hand over his face in defeat, groaning.

''As if.'' And with a defeated sigh fell into a deep sleep.

_______________________

 

Saruhiko awoke to the shrill sound of the morning bell ringing through the halls, signaling the next morning. Outside the bars, guards were walking around and banging the bars with their batons for the cell mates who were still asleep to rise and start moving. Moving like a slug, Fushimi, still tired being awoken at the crack of dawn, tried to move from his bed. A loud bang of a metal baton against metal bars, startled him, making him fall out of his bed onto the cold, hard floor.

A small, held back chuckle made it's way into the room, accompanied with slowly leaving footsteps. 

''Nice start, newbie.'' The voice seemed young, almost childish, but with hidden strength, if it needed it. Standing on his slightly shaking feet, Saruhiko spotted the piece of paper on the desk, but chose to read it after having a shower and change of clothes. He leaned down and opened the first drawer. Socks and underwear. He grabbed a pair and slammed the drawer shut, opening the next one. T-shirts and more wife beaters, this time in black white. Picking a black t-shirt, Fushimi looked in the next one. It was filled wit more of the ugly jumpsuits and sports pants. He deemed the jumpsuit he was wearing currently acceptable, and found more worn pairs of converse shoes in the last drawer. 

After picking out his clothes, Saruhiko went into the bathroom, and took the shortest shower in his life, noting that he would need to buy some soap and shampoo in his free time. Done with his shower and now dressed, he left his cell and followed the crowd down the stairs for morning exercise. For his age he was underweight and didn't do much sports, so his body was what it was - a lanky, pale, skinny figure with just a shadow of what could be deemed muscles. But here, sports was mandatory, so after a few warm up exercises, he took to the treadmill and tried to drown out the reality he was now living in. He tried to ignore the creepy stares from the other inmates, that were 2 or even 3 times his size, and the whispers didn't help ether.

He knew that an attractive and slender figure in these kind of places was not an advantage to have, always having to look over your shoulder, but he was not a simple computer nerd. He had extensive self training in knife throwing and knew a few martial arts moves, that would come in handy, in case he needed it. He worked in a dangerous field of area, so it was never not useful to be prepared for any kind of situation. 

As he prepared to leave, he tried to ignore the caveman like cat-calls and howls, and headed straight to his room. He looked at his schedule and saw that he still had time left, for it was time for phone calls. Saruhiko grabbed his card and decided this would be the time to head for the small shop on the third floor. He walked in a small slouch, hands in his pockets, almost like a delinquent, when he suddenly heard the unmistakable sounds of a struggle. Rounding a corner, he spotted a short guard pressed against the wall, a beefy looking man looming over him, reaching for his face, the cop shaking in his boots, eyes squeezed shut. Not wanting to cause a fight, he went past the man, bumping his shoulder harshly, making the man release the guard, that now grabbed him by his assailants neck and pressed a spot, and the man, that was about 4 times larger than the smile red head went down, unconscious. Without a word, the guard threw him a thanking look, before pulling his walkie talkie from his belt calling for more men, and then dragged the man away like a rag doll. With a small smirk, Saruhiko continued to walk to his former destination. 

___________________________________

After his small shopping spree, Fushimi returned to his cell, carrying a small bag of soap, shampoo and a book. When he was done unpacking, the bell signaling breakfast had rung. He followed the crowd down the stairs until they all reached the cafeteria. Saruhiko grabbed a tray, and went to sand in line, while observing the room. It was decorated similarly like a school cafeteria, but with more towering, jock-looking men, less stocky nerds, if there were any besides him, and, surprisingly, the smell of food, was better. Once he reached his turn, Saruhiko was face to face with a bright smile and shining eyes, that startled him. The man offered him a smile and looking at the number on his jumpsuit, rushed to place his breakfast. 

''Number 0711. Says here you are underweight for your age. Now, let's see what we can put together for you, Fushimi-kun.'' The sandy blonde talked, placing some fruits in a small cup, some pieces of bacon and a serving of cheese omelet. Once he deemed the meal satisfactory, he placed it on the empty tray, and with another blinding smile let him off. Still a bit shocked, Fushimi found a place to sit and didn't even realize he had put a strawberry in his mouth, until he had bit down on it, sputtering in disgust. 

The first day seemed to drag, since he wasn't assigned for a job, opting for reading in his room for the spare time between meals. The night time eventually came, and after the roll-call was finished 'Lights out' was called. Settling into his bed, Saruhiko heard his cell being locked shut, and small footsteps walked away. But much too soon, did they stop. His hearing was sharp, so he knew, that the guard had not left, and, since his cell was the last in the row, the man was not locking another closed. The strange feeling of being watched washed over him, and made him slightly jump, when he heard skin hit the bars, a hand had grabbed it. The guard kept looking at him in the dark, not saying anything, their breathing soft. Saruhiko was beginning to feel anxious, when he heard a small, barely a whisper, say something.

 _''Thank you..''_ And with nothing more, the footsteps began their departing once more. At first, Fushimi didn't understand the message, but then remembered the small red head he had saved that morning. He turned sharply, trying to spot the guard, but he had already disappeared in the dark prison he now called his home for the next 5 years.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea seemed to struck me in the head, and I had to try and write it. Please, if you enjoyed it, leave some feedback, so I know people are enjoying. After this fic I may take [This Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370461/chapters/16740673) back up. I enjoy any kind of comment, bad or good, or even one simple sentence, because they encourage me to write or change something, they make me grow, and show me, that people enjoy my work.
> 
> P.S If you want, you can follow me on my [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princessevaofthezone) It's kinda invisible, and, but if you enjoy my work, I will be posting some updates and other of my stuff on there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
